The Four Horsemen
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Replacement of the abandoned/deleted story of a similar name. Four individuals are brought to a strange place and learn secrets of each other down the road. AU and rated for later chapters.
1. The Jounery Begins

_**Hello everyone, I'm here with a new story. One of my friends and I have been watching this anime for a while now and I have to say, I like most of the characters, but there are a few that I want to see suffer like Guiche, Wades—freaking bastard—and a few others, but that's neither here nor there at the moment as I will most likely bash them throughout this story. This is an AU, a replacement for my long-abandoned story of the four horsemen…only because…well…I want to try to reboot it, or whatever you want to call it and try it for this series. Rated for later chapters and please enjoy the first chapter.**_

Four young adults, a young woman with long red hair, another with long, pink hair, and a third with shoulder length purple hair and a young man with messy black hair stood in the middle of a dark forest and looked around before the pinkette looked at the young man and narrowed her eyes, "Hey idiot! Where the hell are we and why are we here in the-"

"Louise," the purple-haired young woman put a hand on her shoulder and frowned before looking up, "We're sorry about Louise's behavior, my name is Henrietta de Tristian and this is my childhood friend Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière and our…acquaintance Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst,"

"Hey there," Kirche gave a flirtatious smile as she stepped closer to him, "So what's your name, darling?"

"Please don't call me that," he said and shook his head, "My name is Saito Hiraga and-" before he could finish, the four heard the sound of hoofbeats running towards them and the four looked up.

Soon, the silhouette of four horses, each with a ride approaching the four. Stopping in front of the four, the young adults saw that one of the riders was wearing white armor, another with black armor, the third wearing red armor and the fourth wearing a black cloak. Dismounting, the four stepped closer to them as the young adults stared at them in confusion, "Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière," the rider in the black armor spoke and Louise's pink eyes widened.

"Henrietta de Tristian," the white armored rider said and Henrietta stared in confusion.

The red armored rider looked at Kirche before speaking, "Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst,"

"And Hiraga Saito," the black cloaked rider spoke and Saito narrowed his eyes, "We have brought you four here to Other World to speak with the four of you,"

The four stared at them before the black armored rider spoke once more, "I suppose since we know all of your names, you're going to want to know ours, correct?" the four slowly nodded before the rider looked towards the white armored rider, "Would you care to start, brother?"

"Very well, my name is Pestilence and I am the First Rider," the rider spoke.

The four young adults looked at each other in confusion before the red armored rider spoke, "I am the Second Rider known as War,"

They looked up with wide eyes as the black armored rider stepped closer to them, "I am known as Famine, the Third Rider,"

"And that will make me Death, the Fourth and Pale Rider," the black cloaked figure spoke as the four of them stood in front of the young adults, "We are the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and we have brought you four here today to-"

"You plan on killing us or you want us to trigger Armageddon, right?" Kirche hissed through her teeth and the four looked at him, unamused, "You want the world to end and you want us to be pawns in your little game and-"

"Not even close," Pestilence spoke before stepped closer to Henrietta, "Henrietta de Tristian, you have been chosen as my rightful successor and become the next Pestilence," Pestilence held out his hands and Henrietta looked down in confusion to see him holding our a bow, several arrows and a silk cloak, "Take my Bow and Arrows along with my Cloak of Invisibility and spread illnesses around the world as the next Pestilence," Henrietta slowly reached up and took the items, "Along with your newly acquired weaponry and title, you have command of the element of Water."

"Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst," War spoke, stepping closer to the redhead, "I have chosen you to be the next War," holding out his hand, Kirche looked down and saw a small, glowing red stone resting in the palm of his hand, "The Stone of Life will grant you the ability to cause havoc wherever you see fit, it will allow you to call on the demons of hell to do your bidden," Kirche took the stone and looked it over as War continued to speak, "Like your friend, you have command over the element of Fire,"

"Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière," Famine spoke, stepping closer to the pinkette, "As the new Famine, you are expected to take my Wand of Destruction and spread poverty all throughout the lands," Louise looked down at Famine's hand and saw a thin wand resting on the palm and she slowly reached up and took it, "Use it well, and like the other two, you have control of the element of Wind,"

"Hiraga Saito," Death stepped closer to the black-haired young man before holding out his scythe, "My Scythe of Despair will aid you as the new Death. Use it to reap the souls of the damned and from there you may send them to either Heaven, Hell, Purgatory or simply devour them to your liking," Saito hesitantly took the scythe from Death and looked it over, "As with the other three, you now have command over the element of Ice,"

The four looked up at the Riders and War spoke, "We are sure you four have many questions about all of this,"

"Yes…I thought the Four Horsemen were _Conquest_, War, Famine and Death," Henrietta shook her head, "What is the meaning of Pestilence?"

"Conquest isn't one of the four, my successor," Pestilence answered, "Biblical Figures in history have inaccurately mistaken Pestilence as Conquest when such a Rider doesn't even exist."

"Okay…but why call on us?" Kirche questioned, "There are over seven and a half billion people in the world, so what makes the four of us so special?"

"None of them were worthy of possessing the power of us," War answered, "The world today has fallen into hatred and we had to find four souls who can pass judgement fairly without any remorse. While you four do lack knowledge of many events that are happening in the world today, none of you have a problem of thinking before you act."

"Right…and why don't you just stay in your possession of power and we can live our lives as we were supposed to?" Louise arched a brow.

"We are nearing our retirement," Famine spoke, "But we cannot retire without our successors properly named and trained to understand their new titles and parts of the upcoming apocalypse,"

The air grew quiet before Death looked at Saito and Saito stared at him with narrowed eyes, "Do you have any questions, my successor?" Saito shook his head, "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure, now when the hell can we go home?"

"After we finish talking to you four," Famine spoke in a stern tone, "And after that, we will be sending you four to France an-"

"France?" Saito questioned, shaking his head, "No, no, no, no. I'm from Japan, I can't go to France just like that," Louise, Henrietta and Kirche looked at him in confusion, "Why do we have to go to France and…and how the hell do we understand each other and-"

"Hiraga Saito!" Death spoke and Saito's eyes widened, "You four are going to France to explain to their families about being the new Horsemen of the Apocalypse and it will be much easer to do so if all four of you are there and the language barrier know no limit to the four of you, whether or not you were our successors, you are in Other World and therefore can understand one another,"

Saito growled as he looked away and Louise, Henrietta and Kirche continued to stare at him, "We have some time before we send you back," Pestilence inhaled slowly and the young adults looked up again, "We'll explain everything to you kids to the best of our abilities, after which, we'll send you back to earth where you can explain everything to your families an-"

"What about Saito's family?" Henrietta questioned and Saito growled, "He just got done saying he's from Japan. Will we not be informing his family about this? They have a right to know that their son is the new-"

"It doesn't matter what we tell them!" everyone jumped and looked at Saito as he shook from anger, "It doesn't matter what we tell them! They won't listen for a damn!"

"W-what do you mean, Saito?" Louise questioned, "Are they dead or just too busy to-"

"Let's just hear what they have to talk about and then let's get the hell out of here." Saito shook his head, "We've already been here for five hours an-"

"Actually, you kids have been here for no more than five minutes," War stated and the four looked at him in confusion, "Time moves differently here in Other World, so while it feels like you've been here for hours, you've only been here a couple of minutes,"

The young adults stared at War in disbelief, "Now, we'll finish up before sending you kids back to France," Pestilence said and they began explaining everything to the four.

The four stood in the middle of the street and Saito growled as he pulled his hood up, covering his face, "Where do we go?" Louise, Henrietta and Kirche looked back in confusion, "Where do we go? I've never been to France before and I don't know where we're going an-"

"We'll meet up with our families in a minute…but first, why did Death refer to you as Hiraga Saito and you reversed the names when you introduced yourself?" Louise demanded.

"In Japan it's customary to give last name first, but I go against customs, now can we get going?" Saito looked around and the three stared at him, "I can see peoples time and it's…less than pleasant…let's just go…and where's my scythe?"

Everyone looked at him as he looked around in annoyance, "They're in Other World," Kirche answered as Saito's eyes focused on her, "Weren't you listening when they explained everything to us, darling? We were to leave our weapons of choice in Other World with them, we can call on them when we need them, but it's safer that they stay there for the time being, otherwise you and Henrietta will get in more trouble than Louise and I would," Saito growled and looked away, "You weren't listening, were you?"

"I'm sorry, but I kind of blocked them out after learning we'll be sent to France!" Saito snapped and panted, "Let's just go explain everything to your families and then I can go back to Japan,"

He began walking away and the three followed him, "Hey, wait up you idiot!" Louise called out to him, "You don't know where you're going and we don't feel like looking for you all night!"

"Then try to keep up!" Saito snapped over his shoulder, "I want to get this done and over with as soon as possible!" the three groaned as they caught up with Saito and they walked down the street.

The group stood outside of a decent size manor before Louise sighed and shook her head, "Well…let's go inside and tell our families what's going on and what happened before-"

"Wait what?"

"Our families are all inside of Vallière Manor," Henrietta answered and Saito looked at her, "Kirche and I called our families and asked them to meet us here so we can talk to them at the same time without having to travel all over France…but how will we contact your family? You are from Japan, aren't you, and since we're in-"

"Let's just get inside before something else happens," Louise took a deep breath and shook her head before reaching up to Saito's hood, "The hood stays up," the three stared at him with wide eyes as Saito sighed, "Can we just get this over with before something else happens?" the three nodded before the four of them walked towards the main door.

The six parents and Louise's older sisters Éléonore and Cattleya stared at the four before Louise's mother, Karin inhaled slowly and shook her head, "Okay, we'd like you ids to explain what's going on…and who is this young man in the hood?"

"We have a lot to explain, but first, this is Sa-" before Louise could finish, Saito quickly covered her mouth, angering the pinkette. Louise moved his hand away and harshly whispered to him, "What the hell, Saito? They're going to learn about us being the new Horsemen of the Apocalypse, but you don't want them knowing who you are?"

"No names," Saito shook his head before looking back at the eight adults in front of them, "I don't care who they are, just no names,"

Louise sighed and shook her head, "For the time being, let's call him Death," Saito's eyes widened before he cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head and Henrietta and Kirche groaned, "And-"

"What's his real name?" Éléonore questioned, "No one calls their kid that and no one goes by that name even if they ar-"

"After you hear the story, you'll understand why she addressed me as Death," Saito answered, "If I feel comfortable enough for you to know my real name after that, I'll gladly tell you,"

"You're rather rude, boy, but I suppose we don't have much of a choice in the matter, do we?" Henrietta's father, Henry said and Saito slowly before the four of them began explaining everything to the adults in front of them.

_**Well…what can I say? The next chapter will of course of the reaction of the families along with something else I have planned. As I said in the opening AN, this is to replace my abandoned horsemen story because…not that I don't want to continue it, I don't feel like it's a SVTFOE story per say and that I'll have another story to replace that in the SVTFOE category. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Truth Comes Out

_**Guest: That's more than one question, friend, but I'll answer them as best I can. I didn't pick Montmorency as Pestilence because while I do like her character, I don't think she'd make a good candidate for one of the four. The odd number of sexes? I'm not sure. Maybe I'll explain it in a later chapter, maybe even this one, who knows. And what I'm planning? Just sharing a story with everyone here.**_

_**Please enjoy the second chapter.**_

The air in the manor grew still as everyone stared at the four young adults in disbelief before Henrietta's mother, Marianne sighed and slowly shook her head, "So you kids are telling us that you four are the next Horsemen of the Apocalypse after the former four named you their successors?" the four slowly nodded, "Have you kids been drinking or something? And boy, what is your name? You said that-"

"That I'll tell you if I'm comfortable enough to tell you and I'm not," Saito growled and shook his head, "Now that you know about us, I'll be leaving an-"

"No one is going anywhere until you kids tell us what's going on here!" Kirche's father, Jack (_**I don't think her parents name was ever given, I checked and couldn't find anything, so I'm going to give them random names here.**_) spoke, "You four are going to explain what is going on an-" before he could finish, a blinding light filled the room.

The light soon dimmed and the four held their appointed weapons and the adults stared at them before Kirche's mother Allyssa shook her head, "Where on earth did you four get those-" before she could finish, the sound of hoofbeats filled the air and Louise, Henrietta, Kirche and Saito jumped away from the door and looked back at the door with narrowed eyes.

The door soon opened and Saito's eyes widened and the six parents stared at the intruders with narrowed eyes. A woman with light brown hair and blue eyes, a man with black, greying hair with brown eyes and a young woman with brown hair and brown eyes enter the manor. The brown-haired, blue eyed woman looked around before looking at the six parents and slightly smiled, "Well if it isn't-"

"Don't even talk to us, Akane!" Karin demanded and Saito looked back, stunned, "How on earth did you even find us?"

"Funny story…we were just minding our own business when these horsemen approached us, the one in the black cloak did something and then we started speaking perfect French and-" before the black-haired man could finish, Saito pinned him to the wall with the handle of the scythe, "Is something wrong, boy?"

The adults looked at each other before looking back at the scene before them and Louise's father, Centurion cleared his throat, "Renji, it appears you have angered one of our guests, and it would be best if you take your wife and daughter before this young man decides to repaint the manor with your blood," Louise, Kirche and Henrietta walked over to Saito and pulled him away from the man before the three intruders turned and hurried out of the manor.

The adults looked back at the young adults before Karin cleared her throat and stared at Saito, "So, _Death_, do you have anything you want to-" Saito held up his index finger before he cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "Death?"

"Saito," Louise whispered in his ear, "What the hell is wrong with you? You were just about to murder them for-"

"Louise, Henrietta, Kirche…what are the names of your parents?" the three looked at him in confusion and he repeated himself, "What are the names of your parents?"

"Oh uh…Henry and Marianne,"

"Jack and Allyssa,"

"Centurion and Karin, but why do you want to know their names, Saito?" Saito's eyes widened as he dropped the scythe to the floor, "Saito? What's wrong? Who were those people and why did you want to know our parents' na-" Saito fell to his knees as he grabbed his head and yelled in agony and everyone ran over to the four.

Saito sat in the corner, Louise, Henrietta and Kirche sitting around him while their parents and Louise's sisters stared at them in silence. Henrietta took a deep breath and shook her head, "Saito, are you feeling any better?" Saito ignored the new Pestilence as he stood up and stepped over to the adults, "Saito?"

Stepping closer to the adults, the six parents and Louise's sisters looked at him in confusion as he shook his head, "Do you know who I am?" the adults stared at him in confusion, "And how did you know those idiots? I want answers,"

Karin smirked slightly as she shook her head, "Very well, but let's answer your question with a question of our own," Saito growled under his breath, "We don't want to know your name, but this question will confirm our suspicion," Saito looked up and Karin continued, "We're not originally from France you see…no, we were originally from Japan,"

The four stared at her in disbelief as she continued, "The family that just showed up unannounced was the Hiraga family, they were good friends of ours until we saw how poorly they treated their son and allowed their daughter to basically get away with murder," Louise, Henrietta and Kirche looked at Saito as he looked away, "One night, we saw Akane throwing the boy out into a terrible snowstorm while we were driving home. My husband got out of the car and went to get him before he got sick or even died," Louise narrowed her eyes at her mother's words while Henrietta and Kirche stared on in disbelief.

"When he came to, the boy was in my arms," Karin continued and shook her head, "When asked why she had done that, the boy cried as he hugged me and said-"

"It wasn't my fault, Auntie Karin!" Louise, Henrietta, Kirche and Louise's sisters stared at him with wide eyes, "It wasn't my fault…I had a nightmare and she splashed cold water on my face before throwing me out into the cold," Louise, Henrietta and Kirche walked up to the new Death as Karin removed the hood and everyone looked at him as he fought the tears that threatened to fall.

Saito sat on the front step, staring up at the night sky when he heard the door open, "Saito-"

"I wasn't crying," Saito sighed as he stood up and looked back at Louise, Henrietta and Kirche with slightly narrowed eyes, "Death doesn't cry, I just had something in my eye,"

"What the hell are you talking about, idiot?" Louise narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "You nearly assaulted your father, the three of us learned we're originally from Japan, apparently the four of us were…friends? I think…and you just called my mother Auntie Karin and…what the hell?"

"What do you want? What you heard was the entirety of my life with my family," Saito sighed and shook his head, "When your mother called my mother by her name…I had a strange feeling and…well…I don't know what happened after the snowstorm incident…I…I don't remember,"

"But you remember the snowstorm?" Kirche questioned and Saito nodded, "How?"

"How the hell should I know? If I had to guess it was because I almost died that night!" Saito sighed and shook his head, "I…I don't know,"

"Well…we could ask our parents a bit more about this and maybe they can learn a few more things about all of this," Henrietta suggested, "If we want to learn more about this and how we knew each other for a while…maybe if we know what led our families to leave Japan and left you with your terrible family then-" Saito sighed and shook his head, "What's wrong?"

"It's not that I don't want to learn more about any of this, but my sister…Sakura…when she walked through the door, she had two times hanging over her head and both read the same date…four and a half months…but everyone else I've encountered tonight has only one time reading over them…and my parents each had six months over them…why?"

"Well darling, you're Death, so you're the only one who can understand any of this," Kirche crossed her arms, pressing her breasts together, "I don't understand though. If they were so horrible to you, why are you concerned about their remaining time?"

"It's not that…why do my parents only have six months left and why did Sakura have two times hanging over her? Am I missing something here?" Saito took a deep breath and shook his head as he turned and began walking away, "I'm going for a walk…I'll see everyone…whenever," the three rolled their eyes as they followed Saito out of the yard.

_**Well I wanted to get the contents of this chapter out later than this, but if I had waited, something would've happened and this story would get stale or something. Everything will be answered in the following chapters. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Coming to Power

_**I know in the first chapter of my recent story Life Together that I was possibly going to rewrite the second chapter for this…I'm going to go against my friends and say…no, that won't be happening, only because I need Saito to have humanity in him as death for the duration of this story and you'll find out what I mean in this chapter.**_

The four walked down the street in silence before Saito stopped and sighed, "Hey…what's wrong, Sai-"

"Louise," Saito ignored the new War and looked at the pinkette with narrowed eyes, "That woman with pink hair?" Louise arched a brow in confusion, "Not Auntie Karin, the other one…who is she?"

"You mean Cattleya? She's my older sister, why?" Saito frowned as he turned and began walking back towards the manor, "Hey…hey, I'm talking to you idiot! Why did you want to know my sister's name!" Saito continued to ignore her as he walked back down, "Is she dying!" Saito turned the corner before the three quickly chased after him.

The four entered the manor and Saito looked at Louise's parents and her sisters with narrowed eyes, "You four…follow me," everyone stared at him in silence before he hissed, "Now!" quickly jumping, Karin, Centurion and their two oldest daughters quickly walked out of the manor.

Saito was about to step out of the manor before he looked down at Louise, "Louise, it might be best if you stay here with the others,"

"Are you insane!" Louise snapped, pressing the wand against Saito's cheek, "We just learned we're the next Horsemen of the Apocalypse and that you're going to be the next Death and you expect me to stay here while you talk to my family! Are you drunk or-"

"Can someone hold her here?" Saito looked up with cold eyes, "I need to talk to her family in private," Henrietta nodded before stepping closer to them and pulled Louise away from Saito and Saito walked out of the manor, closing the door behind him.

The five stood in the yard and the family looked at Saito in confusion before Centurion narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Boy, why did you call us out here? Are we dying and you want to do it where Louise won't be able to see it an-"

"Cattleya," Saito looked at the pink-haired woman and everyone stared at him, "Forgive me for prying, but…are you sick?" the air grew still and Saito sighed as he shook his head, "I see…that's why your remaining time shows three and a half years…but why not go to a doctor?"

"We…we have," Karin spoke and hung her head, "They said that there was nothing that they can do…that Cattleya's condition will only worsen if we try anything," Saito hummed as Karin looked at him, "Remaining time…you can tell because you're Death, right boy?"

"I've been seeing everyone's time all night…it's actually disturbing," Saito took a deep breath and shouted into the night sky, "Death!" the family felt the temperature drop greatly and saw Saito talking to himself for several minutes.

Saito sighed and looked back at the family. Éléonore quickly stood in front of her sister and narrowed her eyes, "What do you think you're doing? You just got done saying that she has three and a half years left before she-" before she could finish, the four were blinded by a light.

The light soon dimmed and the four saw Saito holding the scythe in his right hand, "W-what are you doing, boy?" Centurion demanded, "You better not doing something that-"

"Auntie Karin, Uncle Centurion, Éléonore, stand aside," Saito narrowed his eyes, pointing the scythe towards Cattleya, "Stand aside, otherwise this won't work," the three stood firmly in front of Cattleya and Saito's eyes widened, "Get out of my way!" the three fell back and looked up to see Cattleya staring at Saito with wide eyes and a frown.

Saito inhaled slowly as a white light surrounded him and Cattleya and Saito closed his eyes, "Ja, smrt, vođa izgubljenih duša, pozivam na vas. Gran mi svoju želju i Sačuvaj ovu dušu iz smrtne zagrljaja i dozvoli joj da se ova zemlja oslobodi, sve dok ne bude prikladno vreme da njena duša prođe. Preklinjem vas, dozvolite joj da živi. Ja sam smrt i vi ćete se odazvati mojoj komandi!"

The light soon dimmed and Cattleya fell back in a faint before her parents caught her. Éléonore stood above them as the three stared down at the unconscious woman, "Get her to bed," the three looked up to see Saito leaning against his scythe, "Get her to bed…she'll be fine in the morning," without uttering a word, Karin stood up and she and Éléonore picked Cattleya up and carried her into the manor.

Centurion stood up and walked over to Saito, "What did you just do to my daughter?" Saito panted and shook his head, "What was that light and what were you saying? Why is Cattleya unconscious and-"

"I…I fixed her time," Centurion look at him in confusion before Saito doubled over and began throwing up. Straightening himself up, Saito panted and shook his head, "S-sorry to worry you and Auntie Karin like that, Uncle Centurion…but…but Cattleya was dying…and no parent should…have to bury their child…so…I asked the original Death if there was something I can do to prevent it and he told me…that it was an advanced technique.

I told him I didn't care…so…he told me to call on the souls of the dead and demand them to…help Cattleya with any ailment so…you wouldn't have to…bury her," Centurion watched as Saito fell back unconscious and the scythe vanished.

The blond man sighed and shook his head, "You damn idiot," he helped Saito up and inhaled slowly, "If someone tells you that it's an advanced technique, you shouldn't attempt it until you had some training, and even still, you shouldn't take the method lightly." He turned and carried Saito back into the manor, "Either way, we owe you for helping our daughter, and since you're in no shape to move on your own at the moment, you'll be staying here in one of the guest chambers, but you're going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow, and my wife is the one you should fear out of everyone here, boy,"

_**Well…this is why I wanted to show Saito still had some humanity, or at least part of it. More moments where the four are still in touch with their humanity will be shown as the story progresses. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
